


Chibi Mcshep - 2010-08-05 - Frosting cupcakes

by chkc



Series: Baker!John [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chibi, Fanart, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney distracts John from frosting cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2010-08-05 - Frosting cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> This bakery!fic by Cesare and Anatsuno has a little bit of Rodney-related icing cuteness! (http://cesare.dreamwidth.org/75662.html)


End file.
